Remaining Silent
by Violett Prescott
Summary: War Storm - Based on Chapter 29 and 31 - The Scarlet Guard and Premier Davidson need to know the locations of the tunnels under Norta. Maven is tortured by Tyton for the information while Mare watches. Afterwards, Mare visits Maven in his cell to see if she can get the information out of him herself, but Maven has questions too...
1. The Interrogation

_Without Julian to sing a confession out of him, or any whispers newblood or otherwise, an interrogation of Maven Calore will be a two sided battle of wills and deception. Though Montfort has Silvers to spare, none can draw truth through ability alone._

_But they can draw it through pain._

* * *

_"What exactly do you need from me?" Maven says. He moves gracefully, swiveling on his toes to face the rest of the library, where the seven generals of Command, Davidson, six representatives of Montfort, Tyton, Farley, and I remain seated. The fallen king has no cage, but he is obviously trapped. For some reason, his eyes waver on Tyton, looking over the electricon, with his white hair and calmly murderous disposition. "And who is he?"_

_To my surprise, I hear fear in Maven Calore._

_Farley pounces, smelling blood in the water. "You're going to tell us what you did to the Archeon tunnels. Which ones are closed, which ones are open. Which ones you built after you took the throne."_

_In spite of his predicament, Maven rolls his eyes and laughs. "You people and your tunnels."_

_The young general is not deterred. "Well?"_

_"And what do I get out of this?" He leers at her. "A better view from my cell? Not that it would be difficult. I currently have no windows." With oddly twitching hands, he counts off on his fingers. "Better food? Visitors, perhaps?" Maven wavers a little, teeth on edge. His body seems to shiver. Whatever control he maintains is beginning to slip. "A painless death?"_

_I fight the urge to grab him, if only to keep him still. He reminds me of a rat in a trap, squirming for his life._

_"You get the satisfaction, Maven," I force out._

_I should be used to the sensation of his eyes running through me. I'm not, and I shudder, his gaze a featherweight on my skin. "Of what?" he murmurs._

_Despite the yards between us, Maven feels much too close._

_The words taste sour in my mouth. "You know what."_

_His grin widens, a white knife to taunt us. "If I can't have the throne, neither can he," he says plainly. "Well, that's something, at least." His voice drops, as does his grin. "But not enough."_

_Behind him, Davidson looks to his side, exchanging a stern glance with Tyton. After a long moment, the white-haired electricon unfolds from his chair. He rises slowly, deliberately, hands loose at each side. Maven turns at the sound, sharp in his motions. His eyes widen._

_"Who is he?" Maven asks again. I try to ignore the tremor in his voice._

_I raise my chin. "Someone like me."_

_Tyton drums a hand against his leg, running a single, blinding white spark down his finger._

_"But stronger."_

_Dark lashes flutter against pale cheeks, and Maven's throat bobs._

Davidson draws a piece of paper from his breast pocket.

"As General Farley has already stated, Maven, we need to know exactly which tunnels are open and closed in Archeon. You have two choices. Either you relay us this information, or you do not. However, if you choose the latter, we have other ways of persuasion."

The premier, usually so level headed, curls his lips into the rare, obvious scowl. Again he nods to Tyton, and the electricon takes one shuddering step forward. Maven's eyes fly from the electricon, to Davidson, to me. I hold my breath as he searches my face for my reaction. Trying to gauge whether or not this comes as a surprise. Looking for sympathy, for defense.

But I am not Cal. I set my face, giving him no quarter.

Maven looks away quickly, the twitch returning to his hands.

"We will not tolerate silence either, Maven." Davidson motions to Tyton, who, with a final nod to the premier, moves forward quickly.

"Maybe we can aid in your decision making," Davidson says calmly, "General Farley, if you will."

Farley nods, a smile ghosting across her lips. She wants to see Maven tortured. She rises from her seat beside me and crosses to him, grabbing his arms before he realizes what she's done.

"What - wait!" Maven tries desperately to scramble out of her grasp, but she holds firm, kicking the backs of his legs with one foot. He falls to his knees.

The tension in the room is palpable.

I don't want to see this. Despite all that he has done to me, how he has tortured me in ways he doesn't even know, I still don't want to see this. I despise Maven Calore's every bone, but I know what our lightning can do. It will shred every nerve in his body. I've always wanted him to pay for what he has done, but will I be strong enough to stomach it?

Cal wouldn't be. I can almost picture it now, calling this off right before the first burst of lightning, unable to watch his brother suffer. But I can't do that. This must be done. For the Guard.

Pinned on his knees by Farley, Maven looks at Davidson with the same expression he wore when he was handed over to Cal. His mouth twitches into a smile, but his eyes glisten with tears.

"Do you know what will happen to you when I take back my throne?" he snaps, but it is a pathetic threat. Hardly convincing, even to those who don't know him. He doesn't have his heart in it.

He knows he's been trapped.

Davidson remains calm, trying to be comforting. "Maven, this is an easy choice. If you tell us what we need to know right now, you can leave and return to your cell. No harm done."

Farley tightens her grip on his arms. "Or, you don't tell us now, and we'll make you regret it," she spits.

Maven's next words are reluctant, stumbling. Low, almost inaudible. "I'll tell you what you need to know, but I need something in excha-"

Tyton cuts him off. With a nod from the premier, the electricon kneels in front of Maven and takes his right arm from Farley.

"Unhand-" Maven begins, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. But Tyton doesn't make a sound. He rolls up Maven's sleeve slowly, pressing his powerful fingers to the fallen king's quivering wrist.

It takes all my willpower not to close my eyes. Maven's face goes from pale to ghostly white, his words dying on his lips. The white lightning dances along his forearm innocently, but I know the pain it causes him. Tyton's face remains emotionless as he tightens his grip, his eyes never leaving Maven's face. Maven, on the other hand, looks anywhere but at Tyton and his tortured arm. He gazes at the floor, his breath coming in gasps.

Davidson clears his throat and the white sparks die away instantly, leaving Maven's fingers twitching. He bites his lip, drawing Silverblood, and slowly raises his eyes to meet the premier's.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Davidson asks pleasantly. His tone gives me chills. But Maven's words freeze my blood.

"Is that all you've got?" Maven says. Despite everything, I wince for him. The Command generals look more disgusted than when he walked in, no mean feat, while the newbloods of Montfort seem more inclined to skin him alive.

A muscle ticks in the premier's cheek and he nods to Tyton. "Don't be so gentle this time."

Maven masks his fear well when Farley releases his arms, but he trembles as Tyton crosses behind him. Farley takes her seat beside me again, wiping her hands on her uniform.

"What is he doing?" I hiss to Farley.

"How would I know. You're the lightning girl," she replies, settling into her seat comfortably like she is watching the First Friday Feats. She, like Kilorn, enjoys this sort of thing. I am starting to feel faint.

Maven looks straight at me as Tyton grips his sides, the thin shirt a worthless shield. I look right back at him. We used to play this game when we were still just two young betrotheds, speaking a secret language across the banquet table, trying not to be the one who looks away first. Now, he pleads with me silently, his cold blue eyes boring into mine, speaking a thousand words. I don't blink. He drops his gaze, setting his teeth.

Tyton's ability hits Maven like a transport. He collapses forward, his shoulders shaking with the electricity coursing through him, creating a white glow around him. His fists are clenched next to him as he struggles to maintain his silence, but a moan of agony slips through his lips.

"Are you ready to relay the information to us, Maven?" Davidson says, not enjoying this. I suppose this isn't his prefered way of getting information. The Montfort representatives don't seem to like it either. They shift uncomfortably in their seats, whispering among themselves. Only the Command generals seem at ease. They have plenty of experience with such things.

When Maven doesn't respond, the premier nods to Tyton. The electricon's neck tenses as he increases the charge slightly, perfectly in control. Sweat drips down Maven's face into his collar. He squeezes his eyes shut.

I remind myself that he would have done the same to any of us, if not worse, if our roles were switched. He would tear the information from our minds with his mother's cousins, or burn it out of us with his own fire. My brand tingles. Yes, he would.

From the floor, Maven mumbles something resembling words. The Command generals murmur in anticipation. Davidson holds up a hand.

"Stop, Tyton. He is speaking."

The lightning ceases as Tyton releases him. Maven collapses to the floor, the aura of sparks fading slowly. Somehow, Tyton has managed to keep the lightning under Maven's skin, not burning away his clothes. We wait patiently as Maven composes himself, clearing his throat and taking shuddering breaths. He looks faint as he stands on wobbling legs.

"When you invade, which you're planning to do," he says, his voice strange and soft, "I'll lead you where you need to go. Which tunnels, which paths. I'll bring your whole army into the city myself, and set you loose on my wretched brother."

The Command Generals nod in approval, but Farley is not so trusting.

"Into a trap, no doubt. Into the teeth of your Cygnet bride—"

"Oh, she'll be there, no doubt," Maven murmurs angrily, "That snake and her mother have been planning to take Norta since the moment she set foot in my kingdom."

"The moment you let her in," I mutter under my breath.

Maven's eyes snap to me, opening his mouth to retort. Davidson clears his throat. "That is enough for now. Guards, please take the prisoner back to his cell.

Maven glares, but for once, there is nothing he can do. The guards grab his arms tightly, making him flinch. He looks slightly green and his knees shake as he walks, but he remains on his feet as he is escorted out of the library.

**Don't worry, there's more to come!** **I'd also love some feedback - constructive criticism is welcome! :)**


	2. The Meeting

The room feels larger once Maven is gone. The council seems to exhale in relief. Davidson stares blankly at a bookshelf across the room. The Command generals murmur inaudibly to each other. The Montfort representatives do the same. I turn to Farley, "What's going to happen now?"

"Well," Farley says, "The generals will decide whether or not to trust him. The rat conveniently left out any hard information about the tunnels. We still need the location of the entrances and exits. Davidson will have to have another conversation with him to find that out."

Another conversation. I don't think I can sit through this again. Besides, Maven can lie through pain. He will probably die before he gives Davidson what we need. But there's one person he won't lie to. I stand up.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"What?" Farley stares at me.

"He'll tell me what we need to know. I'll get it out of him."

"Mare, you don't have to do this."

"I want to. And he's weak now. It will be easier to negotiate with him."

I turn and leave the library. I don't know what I'm doing. I walk out the premier's palace, the light breeze refreshing after the stuffy library. I head back to the Ascendant main barracks, then down the flight of stone steps where I saw the guards take Maven when we first came. The air slowly becomes cooler and damper. I smell mildew. Then the faint ringing of Silent Stone reaches me. I freeze. I can't do this. Not Maven. Not Silent Stone. It brings back too many horrible memories. They flash behind my eyes. The pain. The weight. The isolation. The silence. I almost turn back, for fear of it. But I can't. I remind myself that I am on top this time. I have the strength and power. I catch myself saying those words and am filled with guilt. _Not here_. _Not now_. I continue down into the depths of Ascendant.

At the foot of the stairs, two guards stand waiting. "I'm here to speak with Maven," I say calmly, preparing what I will say when I see him. Should I threaten to bring Tyton down here, to see if that will make him talk? Maybe I should have brought Farley with me. She has always intimidated him. But I have to do this alone.

The guards let me pass, handing me a key. I'm surprised. There are no keys in Norta. Magnetrons guard the prisons. opening and closing the cells doors with their abilities. But in Montfort, this is not the case. These guards might be Reds. I can't even tell.

I follow the long, dank corridor of cells, overwhelmed by the pull of Silent Stone. Thankfully, the hall itself is made of marble, but every cell gives me a chill. Most are empty. I don't see Maven anywhere, and the passage goes on for miles underneath Ascendant. Just when I'm about to turn back to ask for directions, I hear something. A strange, pitiful noise, something between choking and moaning. My stomach flips. I follow the sound down the corridor a bit more, until I find its source.

Maven sits on the floor of his cell, his knees pulled to his chest, his arms hugging his torso. Tears course down his cheeks. A metal bucket sits beside him, recently filled with whatever the Montfort guards have given him to eat. Though his thin frame gives the impression that he hasn't been eating much. He takes heaving breaths.

I stand, stunned. This is not what I expected. All of my plans for this conversation evaporate. I say the only thing I can think of, though nothing could sound more stupid.

"Are you okay?"

He starts, his pale face blushing grey. His trembling hands flying to wipe away the tears. "What do you want? Who is with you?" His ice-blue eyes scan the passage behind me with panic.

"It's just me. I came to check on you."

"Of course you did," he says, rolling his eyes. A bit more like himself. He moves to stand up, but his legs shake too much. He sits back down, grimacing in pain. He sighs.

"Are you okay?" I repeat, stepping closer to the metal bars that separate us.

"Well, judging from the fact that if you had come a moment earlier you would have seen me retching into a bucket in a cell under the Montfort capital after being tortured by lightning for half an hour, I think I'm perfectly alright."

"Oh."

"I suppose," he continues, "this must be a bit like how my mother felt. While she was being fried." Maven glances at me. My eyes narrow. He sees this and smirks. Though he conceals it well, I can still see the pain in his eyes. He takes slow breaths, trying to rid his mind of it. Shimmering teardrops he has not wiped away cling to his eyelashes and he scrapes his fingernails against his palm, an old habit we share.

And on top of everything, there is the Silent Stone, making up every brick of his cell. Even the ladle in the water bucket and the base of the bed are made of the silver-flecked stone. He must be somewhat used to it since he chose to build his throne from the stuff, but being surrounded by it day and night is incredibly draining. I fight the urge to step away from the bars, into the warm welcome of my ability. Even being near the stone weakens me. Without even looking, I can feel the purple sparks at my fingertips. Maven eyes them enviously, one hand circling his wrist. Aching for his flamemaker bracelets. I can't pretend I don't understand how he feels.

I need the information about the tunnels, but I don't know how to get it from him. One wrong word and he will shut me out. I know what I have to do, but my blood curdles at the thought. I swallow my fear. "Can I come in?" I ask, moving towards the door.

"Can I stop you?"

I take that as permission and slide the key into the cell door. I twist and hear a metallic click. I tuck the key into my pocket and step inside.

I feel the power draining from me. The silence hits me like a blanket, washing away my lightning. I shiver, feeling naked without my ability. I am completely vulnerable. But so is he. I close the door behind me.

I look down at Maven, still sitting on the cold stone floor of the cell. I lower myself to sit down beside him. It makes my skin prickle. I doubt we've been in such close quarters since I was his prisoner.

"Why did you really come?" Maven asks, not looking at me.

"We still need to know where to enter the tunnels."

Maven sighs, remaining silent.

"If you don't tell me, I would be happy to call Tyton down here."

The comment is a bit harsh, even for him. Maven shifts uncomfortably, still holding his sides. "No, I'd rather you didn't."

"I won't," I mutter.

"I suppose I now know what burning feels like," he says bitterly.

"What?" I ask, turning to him.

"Burners can't feel fire, Mare. But _apparently,_ I can feel whatever that white-haired Red did to me." He glares, staring straight ahead.

"What does it feel like?" I've never felt an electric shock before.

"Like fire, I guess. Like someone is dragging a knife up and down my sides. It's awful. I'm done talking about this!" he snaps. He won't allow himself to be that weak in front of me. He grits his teeth and remains silent. I stand up and pour a cup of water for him. I hold it out to him and he makes no objection. He drains it in one sip. I sit down in front of him, the two of us barely a foot apart. "Why should I tell you where the tunnels are?"

"Because I need to know. _We_ need to know. The Guard."

"Exactly, and why should I help them?"

"It's revenge on Ca-"

"I've heard it. But I need more. Ah, I know." He smirks, looking pleased with himself, "A question for a question."

This sets me on edge. I remember a similar proposal, back when our roles were switched. He told me that as a gift for my birthday, I could ask him one question. I remember how well that went.

"I will ask you a question first," Maven continues, "and then you may ask me whatever you want."

"How do I know you'll tell the truth."

"I am a man of my word." The mantra that has plagued me day and night.

I have to accept him. There is no way I can't. We need the information so we can finish this war. And I need this information. To prove to everyone - what? That I'm strong enough to take down Cal? I'm not sure.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

But the question that leaves his lips is not what I expect.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll get the next part up as soon as I can!**


	3. The Questioning

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am in a musical and we've been having shows every weekend, so I've been very busy. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! Critiques and comments welcome and appreciated!**

"Do you still love me?"

What? This must be a joke. Another trick to twist my mind.

But Maven looks at me straight in the eye, unwavering. I take him in; his bony shoulders visible underneath the grey shirt, the tear stains on his pale cheeks, the pain in his ice-cold eyes, his hands still shaking in his lap, his fingernails cutting into his palms, drawing drops of silver blood. I have never seen him so weak. So helpless. So alone. So much like the Maven I thought I knew.

What am I thinking! Why did I come in here? Cal's grandmother said that his words are his greatest weapon. And now he's twisting my mind, trying to get me to betray everything that I am, everything that I stand for, for him. Again.

But what is this strange ache in my heart as I watch him, patiently waiting for my answer. Is it pity? I know Maven better than I know most people, even myself. Seeing him like this naturally would cause me to feel some sympathy. And I was in this situation myself not too long ago. And it was his fault.

I don't know what to say. I cannot pity him, or he'll hold it over my head forever. My mind drifts to Cal and anger builds in me. How could he do this to me? Leave me so broken I'm contemplating whether or not I love Maven! The boy who killed thousands. Took away the rights of millions of Reds. The monster who kept me in a cell of Silent Stone; broke something in me that could never be fixed.

I don't know what makes me do it. My fury towards Cal? My pity for Maven? I tell myself I do it because I need the location of the tunnels, but it's more than that. Something more must be at play as I sit up on my knees and lean forward, pressing my lips to Maven's.

Maven's eyebrows rise in surprise. He doesn't respond for a moment, just taking it in. Then he kisses me back, his hands slipping around my back, warm despite the absence of his flamemaker bracelets. Mine rest at the nape of his neck. Everything feels wrong, but at the same time, so familiar. So calming. I feel myself relax in his arms, letting him pull me closer until I am surrounded by his warmth. I can feel his chest rising and falling. The Silent Stone melts away and suddenly we're back on the boat heading for Whitefire. The little lightning girl and the shadow of the flame.

I don't know how long we stay there like that, but it feels like days have passed when I finally, reluctantly, pull away. The weight of the Silent Stone returns. But the weight of reality hit me harder.

What have I done? The chill of the cell returns, sending shivers down my spine as my eyes fly to the door of the cell, half expecting to see someone ready to lock me up too. No one is there, but then I remind myself, there could be cameras. I try to sense them, but I can't because of the Silent Stone. I feel my face flush red, burning with shame. I've jeopardized everything the Guard has been working for years. If anyone saw me, I might put Farley, Kilorn, my family, everyone in danger. _Anyone can betray anyone_. The familiar words ring in my ears as I stand up quickly, moving towards the door.

Maven watches me, a smile dancing on his lips. "What should I make of your answer, Mare Barrow? Would you like to clarify, or should I just make an assumption?"

"I don't love you, Maven. I never could."

His smile falters, turning bitter. He looks hurt. But he masks it quickly, his eyes growing narrow. "So what was this?"

"This was goodbye."

Maven is silent for a moment. "Well, I suppose this is the end. No more whispers between Maven and Mare."

I shake my head.

"You choose my brother over me. Again. Why should I be surprised."

My heart aches to say it, but I know my response. "I choose neither of you, Maven. Cal betrayed me. So did you."

Maven frowns, his mind whirring to keep up with me. "So you will rise alone."

Jon. He was right. I never realized it until now.

"Yes. I will. I am."

Maven opens his mouth, then closes it again. Then he speaks.

"The best way into Whitefire is through the tunnels under the bridge. It's a little wet, but it's safe and silent, with the roaring water above. I'll take you there myself."

I stare startled.

"Oh, um, thank you."

"Anything for you." Maven murmurs, then leans back against the base of the bed, closing his eyes. His face looks calm, almost peaceful. I take this as my cue to leave. I hurry out of the cell to find the Command Generals, because I know how we will win this war.

**The End**

**Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
